Elevator Confessions
by thegreatgabri
Summary: A cute one-shot about Kitty and Kurt getting trapped in a elevator, durning which some confessions are made about each other. I'm sorry I am really bad at summaries! :( Enjoy!


Kurt pounded his fists against the elevator door furiously, thinking of all the curse words he wished he could say right now. The lights above him flickered as he pressed every button on the elevator, trying to get the machine to work: but try as he might, it wasn't going anywhere. Out of the corner of his golden eyes, he say Kitty beginning to press all of the buttons on the other side of the elevator.

Logan had just finished building an underground "safe-house" in the institute, in case they were ever under attack again. Magneto had just attacked them leaving the institution very damaged. So for everyones safety, a underground "home" was created. But for everyones safety, a force field was put on the underground protection unit, which deactivated all powers. And that wasn't a problem until today. When Kitty and Kurt got stuck in the elevator, coming up from the unit.

"Um, Kurt?.." Kitty started

"Jes, Keety?" Kurt answered rubbing his temples in frustration at the machine.

"I think we are like," Kitty started again

"Stuck? No veally Keety? I thought ve vere picking somevone up on dis floor!" He interrupted.

"Oh, um, well" she stuttered looking down at the floor nervously, she wasn't used to Kurt getting angry at her. "Maybe if you like lift me up I can like, phase through the ceiling or something." She suggested.

"Et will be no good, the force field goes all the way up the elevator shaft. No powers" he said still looking at the buttons.

Feeling discouraged she tried to think of a new idea,

"Well can you like pry the doors open with your like mega strength?" she asked trying to pry her slim fingers into the crack between the doors.

"No good, again" he said snapping his head toward her, startling her, "De valls are indestructible. If they vere not then enemies could come and kill us." He said coldly. "Now ve just have to sit here until the others come back from the beach" he continued turning back to the wall.

The adults in the institution had gone away to try and find help to rebuild the institution. So to keep the spirits up all of the teens went to the beach. Except for Kitty and Kurt. Kitty slid down the wall until she sat on the floor. It was her fault they were in here.

Someone had to stay behind to do some of the tasks in the safe room that Logan had told them to do while the adults were gone. So Kitty volunteered hoping Kurt would offer to stay behind with her. But when he didn't she had to force him to. She felt bad doing so, but she needed to spend time with her fuzzy best friend alone, and with more people crammed in each room, due to the damage, it is impossible to get time alone with anyone. So she saw this as her perfect opportunity. And now it was going all wrong.

She sighed holding back the tears, as she hugged her knees.

"Do not vorry Katzchen," Kurt said calming down as he slid down next to her and placed his three fingered hand on her knee. Now she wasn't sure if goose bumps on her arm because of him or how cold the metal walls were behind her. "They vell be home soon."

"Yeah I know, but like, this is my fault. I should have just let you like, go." Kitty said still not looking at him.

"But if you had not stopped me ve vouldn't get to spend all day together!" He said cheering up. "How 'bout ve play un game?"

"Yeah!" Kitty perked up "I have a ton of games planned! Checkers, chess, cards, all..." she took a long pause "upstairs."

"Actually I was thinking more along the line of," he paused feeling a blush about to creep on his face "Vait, you planned something for us today?"

"Um, that's like no important now." She replied awkwardly. "What were you saying?"

"Um, ve could play a question game. Ve can ask each other anything, and ve only get two passes."

"But Kurt, we already know like everything about each other. You're my best friend!"

"Jah, but now ve can get even more personal." He said with a smirk.

"Well then, like, fine." Kitty said rolling her eyes. "You can like, go first then."

"Jah, ok. How much did you veally love Lance?" Kurt asked shooting her a look.

"I, um, like." Kitty stumbled to get her words together as she began to blush. "Uh, obviously not enough to like, stay with him. And if we are going to play this way, how much did you really like, love Amanda?"

Kurt stiffened at the sound of her name. "I, I didn't." Kitty's eyebrows shot up. "Like, what?" "I didn't love her. I liked her, but 'obviously not enough to stay together.'" He quoted Kitty. "Oh." Then the elevator silenced for a moment.

"Do you ever miss home Keety?"

"Um, like, I guess. I miss being like normal I guess. I like wish my parents were okay with me being a mutant. So I like, miss being home with them, back when they still like, loved me." Kitty's eyes wondered to the shinny floor. "Do you ever like miss Germany?"

"Every day. I miss my mother and father. But I do not miss the hiding from ze villagers, calling me 'demon' and 'monster'." Kurt replied slowly beginning to shift his eyes down to the floor too. "But you know if ve vere both normal, ve never would have met. You would have never been my best friend." His eyes completely starring at the floor now. "And I could never tell you that I love you." He focused hard on the floor trying to control his face from turning purple with a heavy blush.

And in doing so, he didn't notice Kitty's blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Well I like, love you too Kurt." She said quietly.

The elevator was totally quiet again. Both teens blushing so hard their faces burned. Then Kurt build up enough courage to ask,

"If you vere forced to marry somevone right now. Vho vould you choose?"

"Well, besides like, James Maslow," Kitty replied trying to lighten the mood, "you."

Kurt's head snapped up and turned to Kitty revealing his purple face, which had now turned a even darker shade of purple.

"Vas? Vhy me?"

"Well, like I just said Kurt, I like, love you. You're like my best friend and I trust you with like my life. And you have officially made a permanent place in my heart." She said starring directly into his eyes, inching her face a little closer to his. Not caring if he could see the pink on her cheeks turning a deep red.

"Who would, like, you choose?" She asked lowering in her voice, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"You." Kurt leaned in closer to her.

"Like, why?"

"Because Katzchen, you have alvays had a special place en my heart. I love you." He said finally closing the gap between them by touching his lips on to hers.

Kitty sat there for a moment in shock, but then felt the most amazing feeling, happiness, joy, excitement, everything. She felt love. She loved her best friend and he loved her.

She reached a touched his face, feeling his soft velvety fur under her fingers. And he followed by gently grabbing her soft, and still slightly blushing face. They both pulled each other in closer, deepening the kiss, taking each other in.

Who knows how long they stayed there kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other, but they must have been enjoying themselves because they didn't even notice the elevator raising them up. And as the pulled in for another kiss, the door slid open, revealing them, lips touching to their team mates who had finally come home from the beach. They pulled away slowly and embarrassed, revealing their, once again, blushing faces.

"Well, then." Rouge started "Ah guess you two had fun today too. Should we clean any saliva off the elevator?"

Then everyone laughed as the two teens began to pick up their few things in the elevator franticly.

"Aw now don't feel bad now, ya'll." Rouge continued "We've all been waiting for this day for too long now."

The couple still blushing didn't quite know what to do next as they looked back at all their friends starring back at them.

"Well what are you two waiting for?!" Evan said moving towards the front of the group. "Lets see a kiss!"

The rest of the teen then began to chant "Kiss, kiss, kiss." as Kurt and Kitty looked at each other nervously, but the Kurt flashed her a smirk and Kitty knew he had a plan. So the rearranged the stuff in their arms to be able to kiss, putting one hand on each others arms. Then began to lean into each other as their friends leaned in to see it better. And as they were less than a centimeter away, Kurt teleported them away into his room where they could actually kiss.

This kiss was short and sweet, and they finished with a hug. Feeling as their heart beats slowly began beating on the same tempo.


End file.
